Agent Winchester and the College Wedding Party
by Echo-Dollhouse18
Summary: Warehouse Agent, Dean Winchester, heads to Stanford to see why 3 houses have gone up in flames. The only connection is that the people who have perished is that they were apart of Jessica Moore's and Samuel Campbell's wedding party.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Supernatural characters in the universe of Warehouse 13. I own neither shows nor their devices or characters.

If you haven't seen Warehouse 13, I have a small explanation of the device I name at the bottom.

* * *

><p>"So, want to clue me in on what I'm looking for again?" Dean asked from inside his car.<p>

He was on his Farnsworth talking to Bobby who was still at the Warehouse.

_'If we knew what we wouldn't be sending you there with just a few scraps from a news article now would we princess?'_ Bobby snarked back

"What crawled up your ass and died since I left?" Dean asked, confused as to his mentor's sour mood.

_"Just go in there and start looking around! This ain't your first rodeo. You know how to do this."_ Bobby demanded, ending the call.

Dean sighed and leaned back in his seat. Then he took a deep breath, closed his Farnsworth, put it away, and straightened his tie as he got out and entered the campus.

This wasn't his first field case, no. After all he had been an Agent for 3 years now. But it was his first solo case.

All Agents have had partners, it was an unspoken rule in the Warehouse. So no one can face the world ending danger that usually happens on missions alone. Or be confused and/or at a lost when faced with something one doesn't understand. He usually goes with Jo on missions, but Mrs. Harvelle herself told her to stay.

And when Mrs. Harvelle tells you something, you listen.

She's the boss. Way above Bobby, that's for sure.

She's also in charge of finding new agents and has yet to find a proper partner for Dean. And this artifact has already killed 5 people and burned down 3 homes. So he's going alone.

If it was an artifact, and not some unorganized arsonist.

All instances were on, or near the Stanford campus, so that's where he's starting.

He enters the closest building, hoping it's the right one and stops the first student he sees.

"Hello, my name's Dean Winchester. I have an appointment with the Headmaster here." He said to them. Them being a female student, with wavy blonde hair. Dean hope's she wasn't running late to her classes.

"Uh...Yeah. Sure. Right this way." The girl said leading him down a hallway.

"Thank you..." Dean started, waiting for her name.

"Jessica Moore." She said introducing herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Moore." Dean said.

After a couple more doors and offices passed by, she stopped their walking.

"Here's his office." Jess said gesturing to the door with the Headmaster's name on it.

"Thank you." He said again as he knocked and entered the office.

XxXx

Sam walked up to Jess, hugging her from behind tightly, looking at the door the stranger just entered.

"What was that about?" Sam asked and he still held her but lightly around her waist.

"A FBI Agent looking into the fires." Jess replied, putting her hands over his.

"So they finally sent someone down to look into them." He stated hopefully letting go of her completely so she could turn to face him.

"Yes, Sam. They're gonna catch him." Jess said matter-of-factly looking at him in his eyes.

"Good."

"He seems good at his job. Agent Winchester will get the guy responsible." Jess said, trying to convince Sam of this, still locking eyes with him. "And the Agent will get him before he gets another person." Sam nodded, agreeing with Jess. "He might want to talk to us though."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can handle that." Sam said smiling sadly. "But, until then, how's lunch sound?" He said, changing their topics.

"Sounds like a great idea." Jess replied smiling.

"I do have them sometimes, Ms. Moore." Sam said, as his smile became more genuine. He took her hand and guided her out the building.

"Just like the idea of marrying me? Best one yet." Jess said looking at her ring, which always put a smile on both of their faces. "Jessica Campbell. I like the idea of it."

"Good, because Samuel Moore sounds a bit porny." Sam said laughing. Jessica joined in on that after a few moments pretending to be mad.

* * *

><p>Yes, I made Sam and Dean not know each other and different last names. There's a reason...just in the second installment of this series.<p>

Farnsworth - It's a communication device the Warehouse Agents use because it's on it's own secure network and can't get hack or messed with. Also, it has a television communication device. So you can see the other person.

Please review to let me know your interested in this combination. I mean I'll continue either way, but that people like it would be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Thank you for reading this! And I dearly hope you love this chapter!

I promise the chapter's would be longer...later. Or I hope so.

I don't own Supernatural or Warehouse 13.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your information." Dean said as he exited the Headmaster's office.<p>

Apparently all the kids were the book smart, nerdy type and they all had bright futures ahead of them.

Most of their over lapping friends were already questioned by the police. He looked over the pile of names that the headmaster gave him and decided to start questioning the one's that appeared the most.

Which were only a handful of names, four to be exact. Samuel Campbell, a smart kid, here on scholarship and studying law. Jessica Moore, also studying law, and apparently living with Campbell. Megan Masters, a nursing student who does an off campus work credits. Brady Ross was the last name, he was in the last fire, since the last one was his house that suffered.

"Huh?" Dean said to himself as he found a seat in the building to look over the folders of the students. He was provided with their addresses and their schedules.

He reread the crime reports, going through every detail. Then he found a connection. Every place that was destroyed, either Sam or Jess was visiting or they were victims of.

Jess, especially, had been apart of all three fires.

"Guess it's time to talk to Miss. Moore again." Dean said face down in the folders. "Do you think-" he started to say as he looked up, and saw no one to bounce ideas off of. He sighed then continued to talk to himself as he got up from his spot, putting the folder away. "Mrs. Harvelle better find me a partner soon. I'm tired of talking to myself."

Dean headed out the building, towards his "Rent-a-crap", what he affectionately calls the car he has during any mission he's on that he can't have his car.

He decided to go question Brady, since both Sam and Jess had classes soon and Megan is at her work site.

He got out of the last fire with no burn marks on his body, just a little smoke in his lungs. He was on bed rest for another week because of the trauma this has cause him. Apparently, Brady was living with his girlfriend of 2 years. She didn't get out in time.

Dean had gotten in his car and drove over to the place Brady was staying at. When he arrived to the house, he got out of his "car" and headed towards the door, knocking once he stopped in front of it.

"Hello." he heard a voice come out sluggishly from the other side of the door. When the door opened, Dean saw a man in stained sweats, non-shaven face, and eyes with dark circles and bags.

"Brady Ross?" Dean asked getting his badge out of his jacket inside pocket and showing it to the man. "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm with the FBI. I'm here to talk about the fires."

Brady's eyes widened at that information and immediately opened the door for the Agent. "Yeah. Yes. Come on in." He said standing off to the side to let Dean in.

Dean walked in and sat down in the chair that was placed near the sofa. The sofa was set up for someone to sleep on it, he could tell from the pillow and the blanket on it. Brady pushed that stuff onto one side and sat down in the middle of the sofa.

"I'm glad you guys are finally taking this arsonist seriously." Brady said looking down, his hands that were clasped together in his lap were shaking slightly.

"Of course we are." Dean said seriously. He caught Brady's eyes with his. "We're going to catch this sonuva bitch as soon as we can. I just have a few questions." Brady nodded and looked back down, his shaking subsiding a bit. "I've read the reports, but I want to know what happened, according to you."

"Okay." He said. He took a deep breath and started his story of the last fire.

It was basically what was written in the reports. Brady and Annie invited Sam, Jess, Clay, and Meg over to celebrate their SAT scores. There was light drinking, since they still had classes and Meg volunteered with Annie at the local hospital.

"They were going to be doctor's. Annie dreamed of becoming a neurosurgeon."

Someone must have spiked their drinks, since he doesn't even remember being tired. None of them do. Meg was the one who woke up Sam and Jess. Brady had woke up to Meg screaming at them to be careful. The flames had already engulfed half the house.

"...it took some time until we were outside of the fire. It wasn't until we were out that I thought of-of Annie. I tried to run in, not thinking clearly. Sam, he's a good guy, he held on to me so I didn't run in and die." Brady had a few tears slip free and his shaking got worse, but he spoke steadily, calm, and slowly. "I still feel terrible about it. Her and Clay were near where they say it started. But... I didn't think about her at all until I was safe. What kind of guy am I that I didn't spare my loving girlfriend a thought?"

"It's a survival instinct." Dean explained, looking straight at Brady. "The things that happen in movies and shows, those don't happen. When we face near death experience, when we think were close to death, we don't think clearly. We focus on getting safe, on surviving and getting away from the danger. Especially those not use to "of the moment" thinking."

"Then...Meg? She got us out. She must have..." Brady thought out loud.

"I'll talk to her. But she sounds like she was doing what she's training to do. Since she's training to be a nurse, they have to have great of the moment thinking. Her training must have kicked in, but I will talk to her and see what she says." Dean said emphatically.

Brady nodded again. "She's training until 4:30 today." He said, offering the information. Dean could see he wanted him to catch the guy quickly.

"Then I'll talk to her afterward. This is Samuel Campbell's and Jessica Moore's place, correct?"

"Yeah." Brady said nodding again. "But they wouldn't do it." He said defensively. "They're engaged and are planning their wedding. They're in romantic paradise and... and happy. These deaths... it's a terrible timing." He said defending his kind friends.

Dean looked at Brady, confused as what the timing has to do with anything.

"The first fire. With Ava's death. It was the day after Sam asked Jess. Ava was going to be Jess's maid of honor."

Dean nodded slowly. "That maybe Brady, but the timing isn't what brought me here. I still have questions. That I will have to ask them." He got up from his seat and shoke Brady's hand as he stood up as well. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem Agent Winchester. Please get this person." Brady pleaded disparately, tears shining in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Please review if you like!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is the third chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Supernatural nor Warehouse 13

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Jess announced as she and Sam walked through their doors.<p>

"Hey." Brady said from the couch. He turned off the television and looked over at Sam, who was walking towards him.

"Please tell me you moved at some point." Sam joked as he sat next to Brady.

"To go to the bathroom." Brady said, smiling slightly, joking right back. "And the Agent guy." He added heistently.

"Agent Winchester?" Jess asked walking in from their little kitchen. She had two water bottles and a snack bar. She sat down and handed the water to Sam and the snack bar to Brady.

"Yeah. He already talk to you?" Brady asked taking the bar and just turning it over in his hands.

"Not yet. I just showed him to the Head Master's office." Jess explained to Brady.

"He'll probably be here soon then." Sam said taking a swig of water.

"Yeah." Brady sighed agreeing.

They talked a bit, both Sam and Jess talked about their days. While Brady told them what the Agent asked him and how he acted. Brady, through out the entire time, was just messing around with the snack bar. Then there was a knock at the door that interrupted them.

"Coming." Jess called, as she got up to go get it.

"You think it's him?" Brady asked.

"Since Meg's still at the hospital, probably." Sam said looking at the clock, then to the direction on the door.

"He's in here with Brady." Jess said walking towards the guys. She could tell from their fast look away they were looking to her and the door. She let Dean in, guiding him to the living room. "Agent Winchester, Sam Campbell. Sam, Agent Dean Winchester."

Sam stood up and and shook Dean's outstretched hand.

"Glad your here Agent." Sam said as he let go and sat back down, next to Brady, who was looking down.

"Glad to help." Dean said as he looked at them.

"He has a few questions." Jess explained to Sam, smiling a little strained.

Brady got up. "I'll go on a walk then." He said shuffling towards the door, still in his stained sweats and was barefoot.

"You can stay if you want, Brady." Dean offered, worried about him walking around in this emotional state.

"Or, you can hang in our room." Sam offered, wanting the same thing. Brady nodded, grateful that he didn't have to leave the house, and headed down the hall instead.

"Okay." Dean said making sure Brady was out of the room. He took the chair as Sam and Jess sat in the couch, Sam between him and Jess."I just have a few questions."

"Do you want us to recount all the fires that we've experienced?" Sam asked, a little exasperated. He was tired of recounting two nights full of memories and death and smoke.

"No, no. Nothing like that. But you guys were apart of all three fires?" Dean asked curious.

"Just the last two." Jess answered. "The first was...just Ava."

"In the reports, though, it stated you were apart of it as well, Ms. Moore." Dean said looking between them.

"No. I was on a walk, trying to clear my head from studying for the SATs to much. While I was outside, I saw the orange glow of the fire. She lived by herself in a housing development. SO when I ran to find the fire, I called the police and fire station." Jess explained grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing it.

"Brady says that she was to be your maid of honor?" Dean asked remembering what Brady was saying.

"Yeah." Jess answered, eyes downcast and a sad smile. "Madision, the second victim, was the second girl I asked."

"And Doug?"

"He was my best man." Sam answered matter-of-factly.

Dean nodded. "So you knew all the victims?"

"Yes." Sam answered. "But we were victims in the last two fires as well." He said straightening his back, ready to defend himself and his fiance if necessary.

"Calm down, Sammy boy." Dean said raising both his hands in a surrendering motion, and a small smile on his lips. "I'm not suspecting you guys. Just asking questions that'll help me catch the person responsible."

"Don't call me Sammy." Was Sam's reply, not relaxing.

Dean nodded, then continued his questions when he realized Sam wouldn't believe him. "Before you guys passed out, did you guys smell anything strange?"

"Strange?" Jess asked, confused at what the Agent was getting at.

"The fire started when we were all passed out. No smoke or anything." Sam replied again.

"Not anything like that. Like...fudge?" Dean asked, wincing a bit at that question. He knew the outburst that was going to happen.

"Why would we small fudge?" Sam asked looking at the agent.

"Just answer the question." Dean demanded.

"No. We didn't smell anything before we blacked out. When we woke up, we smelled only burning wood and smoke." Sam snapped.

"Sam." Jess said quietly. She squeezed his hand to try to calm him down. "Sorry."

"It's fine. That question usually gets a response like that." Dean explained looking at Jess. Then he looked at Sam. "What about, deja-vu? Blackouts? Have either of you had any of those?"

"Listen here, Agent." Sam said angrily. He was looking at Dean with hard and cold eyes. "Instead of worrying about our mental health why don't you just do your job and-"

"I have." Jess interrupted.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised by this confession.

"Blackouts. I've been having them since the announcement." Jess said. She looked at Sam. "I didn't realize it until a few days. I smelled, different. I meant to tell you, but..."

"It's okay." Sam comforted. Then he turned his hard eyes to the Agent. "That doesn't mean anything. You can't prove-"

"Man," Dean interrupted, "I don't think either of you did it. I've seen your schedule, you want to be a lawyer. I'm just here asking questions. That was the last one actually." Dean said standing up. He went to the door, then stopped. He pulled a card out and headed back to where the couple was sitting. He handed it to Sam who was looking at it, then at him. "Here. Just in case." Then he turned around and headed out the door.

Sam put the card in his pocket and turned to Jess once he heard the door shut behind the Agent.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't notice util the day, or night, of Maddi's fire." Jess explained. "I woke up in the living room, fully dressed. And my clothes smelled of smoke."

* * *

><p>OMG! Finally a long-ish chap! Yay! Please review! It makes my day!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So. Another chapter! Yay! Still small, but they do get longer!

All the chapter's are typed up, just need proof reading and uploading.

Disclaimer: Don't own Warehouse 13 or Supernatural. Or else this would be real. And I would have too much power.

* * *

><p>Dean walked out of the house, pulling out the Farnsworth. He immediately opened it and called Bobby.<p>

He use to wonder why Agents were so careless with using such a device out in the open. His dad explained that the people around him were more focused on their own life then what was happening around them. And that it was only getting worse for others, but better for the Warehouse. So, no one notice's a stranger speaking into a weird looking box thing.

_'Yeah? Got a lead?'_ Bobby asked once he answered.

"Yeah. It's a fire starting artifact. It causes blackouts to the victims. And it has a focus point, cause none of them have gotten out of hand." Dean explains as he sits on a bench near the parking lot.

_'Well, that does narrow it down. Anything else?'_

"I think someone is using another person to set the fires." Dean said a bit reluctantly. But he had to say it, his father taught him to never hide anything from your partners, or the Warehouse information gatherer. At least that's what he calls Bobby in his head.

_'What makes you say that?'_ Bobby asked intrigued.

"Just a hunch." Dean said, sighing. He knew what was coming.

_'Hunch's ain't good. Hunch's-'_

"Don't belong in the Warehouse or out in the field. Focus on the facts and find the artifact. I know Bobby." Dean finished what Bobby always told him when he said that. There was one agent that Dean could remember that could get away with hunches. Just not him.

Bobby nodded._ "Do you know the pattern yet? Who he's aiming for next?"_

Dean nodded this time, confident. "Yeah. I'm going to stake out the person's home and find the guy."

_'Okay, me and Jo will go through the Artifacts and see what matches the description.'_ Bobby said, then he closed his side, ending the conversation.

Dean sighed and leaned back into the bench he was sitting on.

"Better grab a large black coffee for tonight." He said to no one as he got up and headed to his car.

XxXx

Sam woke up to a room full of flames and smoke.

"Sam!" came a voice form outside the door.

Sam sat straight up and looked around. Brady was right next to him.

"Come on Sam! We have to get out of here!" Brady shouted. He grabbed Sam's hands to pull him out of bed and was struggling to get the rest of him out.

"Damnit Sam!"

Sam snapped to attention and ran for the door.

"Jess!" He shouted as threw the door open.

He noticed one hand was in fist...then he was outside.

The fire was in embers, the house was burnt down to the frame-work and ashes. Brady and his were sitting in the back of an ambulance with blankets around them.

"What?" He muttered looking around and standing up.

"Sam calm down." Brady struggled to calm down his friend.

"What happened? Where's Jess?" Sam asked looking around frantically

"Sam. We got out. Jess...she was near the starting point. She's dead." Brady said sympathetically

Sam's eyes got wide with shock. He gripped his blanket tight, his knuckles going white. He looked away from Brady... and saw the Agent in casual clothes, just standing there and staring at the remains of his house.

Sam immediately stormed over to Dean, with a furious look on his face.

"Hey! FBI Agent!" He shouted Dean looked over to see the giant man wrapped in a blanket storming to him. "What the hells wrong with you!? If three people from the last fire are in one house, assume one of them's the next target! You should have been here and done your damn job!" At this point, Sam was standing right in front of Dean, yelling at him, and having lost his blanket at some point his hands were gesturing to his house.

Dean looked up in Sam's eyes, his gaze hard. He snapped. "I did my damn job! I watched your place from that van there!" He said pointing to the beige van across the street. "No one came in or out of your house. No shadows, no nothing! The fire was huge in seconds! Before you came out, it was covering the house! You shouldn't have...shouldn't have survived." Dean said calming down, looking over Sam, his eyes calculating.

"Well I did." Sam said angrily, still mad and glaring at Dean. "No thanks to you!" He shouted, going back to Brady.

Once he was back with Brady, he saw Meg next to him.

"What'd he say?" Meg asked looking at Sam, making sure he was okay.

"That no one entered or exited our house, that he saw." Sam repeated.

"Obviously he couldn't see everything." Brady said, starting to lose his temper as well.

Sam nodded, still watching Dean, who now had a calculating expression on his face.

Sam shifted as he sat down. He was still struggling to remember what had happened between opening his bedroom door, and seeing his house ass a burnt crisp.

* * *

><p>Yeah. I killed Jess. Sorry. Read and review! Please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Capter 5! Yay! Only 2 more to go!

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Warehouse 13. Otherwise, Warehouse would still be going. ;~;

* * *

><p>Dean was in his room, looking over the paperwork on the fires.<p>

"There has to be an explanation here. No artifact that Bobby gave me has that much mojo." Dean muttered to himself.

He was gathering the papers together, to start again from the first paper he had, when someone knocked on his door.

"Please be Jo. Or Bobby. Hell, I'll even take Mrs. Harvelle." Dean begged to his ceiling.

He opened the door and saw...Sam.

"Hi." Sam said, he had two large coffees in his hands. He handed on to Dean through the open door. "I'm helping you." He stated.

"What?"

Sam forced his way into Dean's room. "This asshole killed 5 of my friends, and Jess. He burned down my house. I'm helping." He stated again. He sat down on Dean's hotel bed eyeing the agent.

"Look, kid." Dean said, putting the coffee on the end table and looking at Sam. "This isn't just some arsonist that likes fire and killing. There are other things in effect here. So thanks for the coffee, but " Dean stopped there, motioning to the door.

Sam sipped his coffee, just looking at Dean and waited.

After a few moments, Dean sighed closed the door and grabbed the desk chair to sit across from Sam.

"I know you can't explain everything to me." Sam said leaning forward. "But I need to find out who did this to her."

"Fine." Dean exasperated, giving in. After all, he realized, he just said he would be okay working with Mrs. Harvelle. "What do you remember about this fire? Anything odd?"

"Actually, I just blacked out." Sam said. "I remember thinking about Jess. Trying to get to her. Then, I was staring at the burnt down house and yelling at you. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Nothing helpful then."" Dean sighed, shrugging off the apology leaning back into the chair.

"Sorry." Sam said defensively. "But I can't help what I do and don't remember."

"I know dude. No offense intended." Dean said, grabbing the folder off the corner of the bed.

"Oh." Sam said, head snapping up as he remembered something.. Dean looked at him. "A weird medallion. I found it in my pockets after I yelled at you. It's like a bird or something."

Dean's eye's widened at that. "Do you still have it?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Sam said putting his coffee on the other end table. He reached into his pockets and pulled it out. "This."

There was a copper medallion in Sam's hands. It was circular and in the shape of a cutout bird. There were flames at the bottom, mingling with the wings that were out stretched. The wings completed the circle on the top. And in the middle was the birds neck and face, its beak opened.

"I've never seen it before." Sam said turning it around in his hands. Admiring it.

"Drop it!" Dean shouted. He scared Sam, so he did drop it.

Sam watched as Dean got a pair of purple gloves out of his pockets and picked up the medallion. He was looking at it, and a smile was growing on his face.

"What is it?" Sam asked, scared but also greatly intrigued.

"HA!" Dean shouted, his smile as big as it can get now. He looked at Sam and held the medallion up. "This is how you survived the fire. And, it's one step closer to the person who is doing this."

"How-" Sam started, but stopped as he saw Dean go through his bag to pull out a smaller one. This one was foil.

"Duck." Dean said before he put the medallion in the bag.

There was a few sparks. They were bright enough that Sam had to look away.

"Wha-"

"Well, one part solved." Dean said as he folded the bag up and put into his luggage. "But it wasn't the main puzzle."

"What the hell was all that!?" Sam shouted pointing at the luggage that now held the bird.

Dean just looked at Sam, calmly. "That was part of the whole can't tell you deal."

"Was it radioactive? Do I have cancer now?"

"No. And no. You're fine now." Dean said.

"Okay...No. Not okay." Sam said, trying to calm himself down. "But I know the FBI can't divulge things."

"Yeah. Secretive sons of bitches. That's us." Dean said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam said. "So the fire's?"

"Yeah!" Dean said energetically, taking the gloves off. He grabbed the file and opened it. "Well, something's make sense now." He muttered again.

"So...fill me in on the stuff you know. Or can tell me." Same demanded, nicely.

Dean nodded and spread the papers on the desk. "The person doing this. They are targeting the people around you. The ones that are closest to you."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Don't know."

"Okay then. How?" Dean stared at him. "It has to do with the medallion?"

"No. That proves its NOT you they're after. For some reason." Dean answered. "And the engagement kicked them into gears to start this."

"My engagement?"

"Yeah. They were going to do this either way. Too well planned for the of the moment thinking. They just started when-"

"After I asked Jess."

"Yeah. Sorry man." Dean said, comforting him.

"No. After I asked Jess." Sam said. "We already had out wedding party assembled. Just two of them are left."

"Brady and Meg." Dean guessed. Sam nodded, which made Dean look through the papers again. "Okay. have to make a call then. Got to talk to Meg."

"You haven't yet?"

"Been trying to stop the next fire from happening at your place. Plus figuring out how-" Dean stopped and his eyes widened. "Crap."

"What?"

"Where is she now?" Dean asked standing up and going through the papers. "I can't find her information."

"She's probably at her place. She lives in her apartment building off campus." Sam said standing up.

"Where?"

"I'll take you."

Dean froze and turned to look at him. "No. This is dangerous and your staying here until it's safe."

"Then good luck finding her address, Agent." Sam said, sitting back down.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be such a bitch about this? There's already 6 death's because of this person. Why do you want to be the 7th?"

"You said they didn't want to kill me." Sam repeated.

"Doesn't mean they won't try."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm not!"

"Then look through your papers. I'm not stopping you."

"We don't have time for this! I could just make you tell me." Dean said, threateningly.

"I'd love to see you try." Sam said, chuckling.

Dean glared at him then shouted, "Fine!" He grabbed his coat and pulled his keys out. "Fine! Fine! Fine! But you better not die damnit!" He yelled yanking the hotel room door open.

"Wasn't a plan." Sam said closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>So...ON TO MEG!<p>

Also, the "medallion" is called The Phoenix. I think I did okay in describing it. Might edit this again at some point.

Please read and review. Review's help me smile. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! New chapter! Please read.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural nor do I own Warehouse 13.

* * *

><p>"You ever hold a gun before?" Dean asked Sam in a whisper.<p>

They were outside Meg's door. Sam just got the hide-a-key and was about to open the door.

"No. Not a shooting person." Sam said whispering as well.

"Then just look like you know what to do." Dean said handing Sam a pistol.

Sam shifted it about for a while until he had a good hold on it. He nodded shakily.

"Don't worry, Columbo. It doesn't have bullets. It's just so they don't go straight to you." Dean said. He opened the door, leading the way with his Tesla.

He heard someone struggling in the direction of the kitchen. Dean picked up the pace, going toward the sound. He heard a sharp smack before he looked around the corner.

Dean saw a brunette girl, tied up and gagged who was now unconscious on the floor. And Brady had a kitchen knife and the handle was down, he had struck her with that. And a cow bell was on the counter near him.

Dean looked away. "Of course." He sighed. Sam looked at him. "It's Brady."

"Yes, Agent. It is." Brady said looking at the corner Dean just looked from.

Dean walked out, pointing his charged Tesla at Brady, with Sam right behind him, carrying his pistol pointing it at Brady as well.

"Ohhh. You got the little lawyer boy all gunned up and pissed." Brady said smirking, waving the knife around.

"Don't talk to him!" Dean snapped, leaning his head back to show he was talking to Sam.

"Why not? He's the reason this is happening!" Brady shouted.

"Why do you say that Brady?" Dean asked walking over to one side, near Meg.

"He took her! I loved her first, I SAW HER FIRST! And-and he thinks he can just come and take her away from me? NO!" Brady ranted gesturing wildly with his knife.

"Who are you talking about? Annie? Did Annie like Sam?" Dean asked, walking slowly closer to Meg's unconscious body.

"No you ape. Jess!" Brady declared. "She was my angel. I only introduced them to get his opinion of her. But he had to go and fall in love. With my angel!"

"What about Annie? Thought you and her were together?" Dean asked, now in front of Meg.

"That bitch? She was a few quick fucks." Brady replied.

"You seemed pretty upset over her death though. What was that?"

"It's called acting, Mr. Agent-Man." He replied.

"Okay. You were good man. Didn't think it was fake for a moment." Dean said as Brady's face sneered. "But I don't think it is the true story."

"What?"

"No. Because Sam wasn't even at the first place. Jessica was a witness, but Sam was fast asleep. I think your target was Jessica this time. The first was a warning, which is why you, a good friend, knew how she walked when she studied too much."

"Of course she was."

"But most people who kill for that kind of reason. They target the person who stole their love, not their real love. So I think your actually acting now." Dean said, Brady's eyes widened. "And if you are acting, explaining a false motive, without even checking on the bell, it means you wanted to get caught."

"That's absurd." Brady commented, laughing that reasoning off.

Meg was waking up then, slowly. She was terrified once she locked eyes with Brady.

"Don't worry Meg. We've got this." Dean said, trying to console her.

"Got what?" Brady asked. He turned to see Sam standing between him and the bell. His eyes wide as he looked at them all. His eyes stopping at Meg.

Then, surprising them all, Brady stabbed himself in the chest. He kept stabbing himself, until he collapsed.

Dean moved first, untieing Meg, who was now in tears.

"You okay? I know he hit you. How bad are you hurt?" Dean asked getting on his knees so he could look up at her, still untieing her from the chair.

"I-I'm fine." Meg said, shaking slightly, her face looking down. Not at Dean, but not at Brady's body either.

Dean nodded, getting up and stepping to the side after finishing freeing her. "You should go. I'll call the police and have them send someone for all of this."

Meg stood up, still shaking, nodded and just walked-slash-ran out the door.

Dean looked over at Sam, looking to see if he was okay.

Sam had the gun on the counter next to the bell. Sam reached out to touch it.

"Don't!" Dean demanded. Sam looked at him. "If you ring it, even accidentally, another fire will happen."

"How?"

"Classified." Dean said, putting the Tesla away.

"No." Sam demanded. He put one hand on the bell. "No more classified. No secrets. How does this bell work!"

"Woah." Dean said, trying to calm Sam down. He out his hands up. "I can't tell you that, man."

"Yes you can. And you will." Sam said, his hand flexing on the bell.

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay." Dean said. He walked over to Sam carefully. "You want to know how?"

"Yeah!" Sam scoffed.

"That's Cathrine O' Leary's cow bell." Dean said.

"O' Leary?"

"Yeah. From the great Chicago fire of 1871. The cow didn't knock over the latern. The bell did. It was rang, and 'woosh!' fire."

"What?"

"It's an artifact. Like the Pheonix medallion you found in your pockets."

"That start's fires too?"

"No. The Pheonix allows a person to survive immense heats and fires. The cowbell started it and the Phoenix saves the person who started it. Or you, in this case."

"Because...they're artifacts?"

"Yes." Dean said, hoping Sam believed him. It's the truth, yeah, but not exactly easy to believe.

"And I'm suppose to believe that?!" Sam demanded, his hand tightening around the bell. Dean could see Sam was just a small thought away from picking it up.

"It's the truth! Damnit. Okay. Look." Dean said, sighing first, then he reached in his coat pocket. He pulled out his Farnsworth. "This is called a Farnsworth. A two-way audio video phone type of device Invented by Philo Farnsworth in 1929. After the television." He explained, opening it up to show Sam.

Sam's face looked like he was getting it.

"And this." Dean said putting the Farnsworth back in his pocket and pulling out his Tesla. "This is a Tesla. Developed by Nikola Tesla. He made it as an alternative to bullets. It's an electrically based hand gun." Dean explained showing it to Sam.

Sam relaxed a bit, letting his hand leave the bell, but it was still in close range.

"I'm not a FBI Agent. I work for the government in retrieving dangerous artifacts, like that one, and neutralizing it, Then I take it to a remote facility, where it sits on a shelf and never let it out into the public again. Never harms another person again." Dean said, he put the the Tesla back and grabbed his purple gloves, putting them on and grabbed another foil bag, this one a bit bigger then the last. "And if that bell rings, even if you mean it to or not, it will cause another fire. And I left the phoenix at the hotel."

Sam was thoughtful for a minute, then he took a step back, away from the bell.

Dean rushed forward opening the bag and placed it over the bell.

He shoved at the top of the bag until he could feel the top of the bell. He grabbed the top through the bag and gently, he lifted it and closed the top of the bag.

He waited until the sparks subsided to turn the bag upside down, to make it the right way and seal it good and tight.

Dean let out a sigh and looked at Sam. "Glad that worked."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, nodding. "I have a few more questions though." He said excited.

"Oh, yeah." Dean said. He put the bag in his pocket and brought out the Tesla again.

"Like that. How come-"

Dean shot him with it.

Sam landed on the floor.

"Sorry man. Need you to not remember I told you all that." Dean said, getting on his phone.

* * *

><p>So. EXPLANATIONS! Yay!<p>

Also, when shot with the Tesla, it shorts out your short term memory. Sometimes. Hence why Dean shot Sam.

ONE MORE CHAPTER! Then like...4 more parts. Maybe more.

Please read and review! They make my life!


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter of this part. I HAVE MORE! Sorta.

There are about 3 more parts, so please let me know if you'd be interested in more.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural and Warehouse 13.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to the police slapping him awake and asking for a statement.<p>

"Agent Winchester already told us what happened." The officer said to him. "We just need to see if your stories match up."

Sam had sat down on the edge of an ambulance recounting his story, leaving out the part about the artifact's. Once he was done, he looked around and saw Meg, still giving her a statement.

Once they were both done, they found a bench and sat on it and talked. They were still clutching their shock blankets.

"I'm thinking of going on a road trip." Meg stated after a period of silence. "I almost died and all I could think was, my parent's would be disappointed because I wasn't a doctor yet."

"Meg-" Sam started.

"I know that that's not true." Meg said, silencing him. She had a small sad smile on her face. "Point was, I've been appealing to them and did nothing for myself. So I'm going to start." She said finally.

Sam nodded, getting what she was going for.

"You should go thank that Agent guy. Maybe think of going into the same job type. You did look really natural and relaxed with the gun. Scared me a bit." She said, chuckling a little.

Sam nodded, wordlessly again.

After that they talked for a while longer. Then Meg got up and left Sam alone on the bench, with his thoughts.

XxXx

Sam walked up to Dean's hotel room and saw the door was open.

He entered through the door and looked around. He saw the desk was neat and clean, while the bed was made and tidy. He sighed and sat down on the bed's corner near the desk.

"He already left." Sam said to himself, quietly.

"Yes, he did." came a female's voice to his right.

Sam snapped his head to the right and saw the female that spoke. She was in casual clothes. Jeans, red plaid thin over shirt and a white tee underneath. She was leaning aginst the desk, her eyes were staring at Sam, and he felt like she was studying him. Then he heard the door closed and lock. When he turned that way, he saw a big man in a suit and sunglasses.

"Don't be scared, Sam." The female said, walking to the chair. She pulled it out and sat across from Sam. "My name's Mrs. Harvelle. I'm Dean Winchester's boss." She held her hand out to shake it.

"Hi?" Sam said, shaking her hand, unsure of why she was here.

"You seem to be a bit homeless at the moment. Would you like to move somewhere else, have a job, and do what you did in the last 24-hours a lot more?" She asked looking at him with a smile on her lips that seemed like she knew his answer even before she asked him.

Sam sat straighter and spoke, eyes looking over the lady. "You mean dealing with 5 death's of my friends, my fiance dieing, finding out my friend was the one who did this and seeing my last one tied up and gagged?"

"Not the best mission to be introduced on, I'll agree with you there." She said, leaning back in the chair. "But death isn't a common thing with this job. Actually pretty rare."

"Then how is it normally?" Sam asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Saving the world, one artifact at a time." She replied smiling, smugly and with a twinkle in her eyes. "Also, it leads to an amazing thing."

"Whats that?" Sam asked, leaning towards her.

She leaned forward to Sam and with a big smile on her lips she replied. "A world full of endless wonder."

Sam's eyes widened as he came to his decision then and there.

XxXx

"I'm back." Dean announced as he entered Bobby's office through the doors that lead to the outside. "With two gifts." He tossed his duffle on the couch in the sitting area to the right of the doorway. He moved his backpack to the front of him, ransacking through it, watching Bobby.

"You shouldn't have." Bobby replied turning around in his chair, facing his field agent with a face that expressed impatience.

"Cathrine O'Leary's Bell." Dean said tossing the bigger aluminium foil bag to Bobby.

"Careful with that boy." Bobby said catching it and putting right on the desk.

"That didn't fit any of the descriptions." Jo said entering from the Warehouse entrance. She put the clipboard she was holding on the corner of the desk closest to her.

"And yet, there it is." Dean said. He pulled out the second, smaller bag and handed it to Jo in a grand gesture. "And for the lady, the Phoenix."

"That means-" Jo started, eyes wide in shock.

"The guy who set the fires was escaping with it, yeah. But I got it from a different person." Dean explained, sitting down in the closest chair.

Both Bobby and Jo stared at him waiting for a more in depth explanation.

"Think the guy's agenda was to make the boy have no one left, but the killer. They were friends." Dean theorized out loud.

"But why?" Jo asked.

"Don't know. The killer's dead. Stabbed himself a few times. So can't ask him." Dean said.

They were all silent for a few minutes, thinking what was going on.

"Don't strain yourselves." Mrs. Harvelle said appearing next to Bobby, leaning on the desk. "Welcome back, Dean."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Bobby asked looking at her, suspiciously.

"Dean." Mrs. Harvelle said, looking at him with a smile. "Got you your new partner What to go outside and let him in?" She asked, motioning to the door he just entered through not that long ago.

Dean's eyes lite up. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." He said getting up, and heading outside, excitedly.

He went through the hallway, and opened the door to outside. He's been waiting for his partner for about a month or more now. He was nervous but excited wondering who was going to be the one he had to trust his life with.

Once his eye's adjusted, he smiled to himself.

He saw Sam crouching down to look at Dean's Impala.

"Be careful with her. She's my baby." Dean said walking up to Sam.

"She's yours?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yep. Another Agent gave her to me before he left the Warehouse." Dean said smiling sadly. "Restored her from frame work not that long ago."

"Thought you had a SUV."

"Nah, man. That was a rent-a-crap." Dean said. He rubbed his hands on the hood. "My baby doesn't go on far or urgent cases. Flying's faster, but I'd rather take her on all of them."

"Love between a man and his machine."

"Don't you call Baby a machine." Dean said offended. "The mean kid didn't mean it." He said petting the hood.

Sam laughed quietly.

Dean straightened up and looked right at Sam. "You my new partner?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Harvelle said that." Sam answered, he looked at Dean with a questioning look. "How does she-"

"Dude, no one knows." Dean answered knowing it was the right answer. "Caretaker's are odd."

Sam nodded. "So this is the Warehouse?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Dean said leading Sam through the door into the Warehouse.

As they walked down the hallway, Dean explained as much as he could.

"This is where we put the artifact's for safe keeping. We find odd things, odd happenings, like the fire's, and go and investigate. If an artifact is involved, we snag it, bag it, and tag it. Then bring it here where no one can get it and use it for the wrong reasons. Every artifact has a downside. Even the ones that seem like they'd help."

"But that medallion?" Sam asked, reaching for one of the poles on the sides.

"Don't touch the bombs." Dean said, he knew that by now Sam would be reaching for one. They got to the end of the hallway, where the door to Bobby's office was. "And that wasn't risk free either. Every time its used, for every minute that person is in the fire, someone dies. If you touch it, your immune, but as far as we know, until those fires were out-"

"More people died." Sam finished sullenly.

"Yeah, this was a heavy case." Dean said. He opened the door leading into Bobby's office. "It's rarely like that."

"Watch out! New guy coming through!" Jo yelled from the desk she was at, opening the bags that Dean brought in. She was wearing the purple gloves handling the bags carefully.

Dean rolled his eyes at her as Bobby came up on them. "Ignore her." Bobby said walking in front of them. "I'm Bobby, your boss."

"I thought Mrs. Harvelle was." Sam said looking at Dean.

"He's under her, but above us." Dean explained.

Sam nodded, shaking Bobby's outstretched hand.

"She's Jo. She runs the Inn you guys are staying at." Bobby said jerking his thumb at her. She saluted to Sam in acknowledgement and then went to writing things down. He turned Sam around and was guiding him toward the other entrance into the office. "This is your new job, kiddo. Sounds simple, but it won't always be. Every agent that has worked here has discovered wonderful things about the world. And most have good fighting skills and shooting skills. For obvious reasons both Dean and Jo will be teaching you these skills."

They had exited the office, walking on the balcony over looking the entire Warehouse.

"Welcome to Warehouse 13." Bobby said gesturing to it all.

It was huge on the inside. Sam couldn't see the end of the Warehouse. There were mazes and mazes of shelves full of artifacts. From where he was, Sam could see a pyramid, a blimp, a windmill, a house, and so much more. He could have sworn he saw the Trojan Horse. His eyes were darting around the entire place.

He turned to Bobby and saw his eyes trained on the miles below them, his eyes held marvel at what lay in front of him. Dean was leaning forward on the rail, looking out as well. He knew that the world would never be the same again. He was okay with that thought in his head.

Then, Jo slide next to him, putting one arm around him. "Welcome to the team." She said, joining them all at looking at the never ending expanse of the Warehouse.

Sam smiled, knowing he had made the right choice in agreeing to become an Agent.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

Review if you've enjoyed this and if you'd like to read more!

Or just review cause you're an awesome person.


End file.
